Reflections of Senator Organa
by Rise of Lilith
Summary: Bail Organa remembers the first time he met Darth Vader.


**Hi! This is kind of a test run since I've never published a fan fiction before. I decided to do a one shot inspired by that brief scene in ROTS where Anakin has a chat with Senator Organa. I took the liberty of inventing a vague backstory to Bail and Breha's relationship, seeing as there is so little lore involving either of them in the canon. Please review and comment if you'd like, and I hope you enjoy this little spiel!**

**I own nothing :)**

Bail Organa remembers the first time he met Darth Vader. Of course, at the time the fearsome machine had been only a boy, and he'd been known as Anakin Skywalker.

It had been the day of the Battle over Coruscant. Bail and the other senators had just witnessed the harrowing sight of the front end of a battle ship burning down through the Corusant atmosphere and screeching to a halt on the senatorial landing pad.

The senators had gathered at the entrance to the great hall to meet the three passengers as they evacuated the ship. Most namely among them was chancellor Palpatine, who jovially led the procession into the halls to celebrate. The Jedi, Master Obiwan Kenobi had made a brief introduction of his former padawan upon encountering Organa in the procession, before hastily running off to inform the council of their success no doubt.

That left Bail to mingle with the young man. He was quite intrigued by this boy. After all how many men of his age could pull off such a feat as the one Skywalker had so casually managed only hours prior? Even more, the young man was polite, humble even, at least in decorum. When he congratulated the boy on his heroism, Anakin had only turned his eyes down and grinned, shaking his head as he shirked the complement. Bail recalled feeling odd at the young man's dismissal of the recognition, until he remembered what he'd heard about how important abnegation was in the training of Jedi and dismissed it. The senator was also surprised to learn that the general was dually bright when it came to politics, as he displayed an avid interest in the recent movements of Organa's campaign to outlaw slaving activities on Alderaan. By the end of their chat the senator had found himself quite impressed by the lad's charming demeanor, and even felt he'd made a friend of sorts.

As the party neared the great doors, the Jedi had excused himself somewhat abruptly, leaving the senator's side with a hurried dismissal before offering a simple nod of goodwill, which the senator returned fondly in his wake.

That's when he saw it.

By chance, the senator happened to have glanced just far enough to his right upon hearing the sound of fast retreating footsteps and saw that the young man had rushed to the shadow of one of the many great pillars lining the grand hallway. A young lady was waiting there, one Senator Organa recognized immediately as the former queen of Naboo, Senator Padme Naberrie.

The two rushed to embrace each other, quickly shifting from view, but not soon enough for Bail to have missed the kiss that they shared.

As the Alderaanian turned away he couldn't help the smile that followed. As limited as his knowledge of the Jedi was, Bail knew that such love was forbidden. To see such passion, rebellious though it may have been, reminded him of his own youth. He thought wistfully of the time when he'd met the common girl who would one day become his queen. His Breha. Young love, as it turned out, had moved the country and in turn moved legislation in favor of a more equal and more accepting society.

Wishing Anakin and Padme both the best of luck, and hoping that they too would find their happy ending, Bail had departed the hall taking their secret with him.

It wouldn't be until decades later, as Bail witnessed the ominous apparition of the Death Star looming in the blue skies of Alderaan , that the memory would resurface.

And when the sky erupted in a blinding flash of green, amidst the rumbling of the planet's core, and the wailing of his people, Bail Organa took a moment to reflect on what that love had wrought: a sorrow deep enough to destroy the galaxy, and a daughter brave enough to fight to save it.

As his home world crumbles into oblivion, Bail thanks the force for the love that gave birth to hope.

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! It means a lot! 3 3 3**


End file.
